ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6: Project Titanitron
Big Hero 6: The Incredible Battle is an American 3D computer-animated superhero film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name and the sequel to the 2014 film Big Hero 6. The film will be written and directed by The Incredibles director Brad Bird and will be the 58th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and serve as a crossover film between Walt Disney Animation Studios Big Hero 6 and Pixar's The Incredibles. The films stars Josh Hutcherson, T.J. Miller, Maya Rudolph, Jamie Chung and, reprising their from the first film along with Samuel L. Jackson as both Lucius Best/Frozone and Baymax. Newcomers include Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell, Spencer Fox, Jason Lee from The Incredibles. With Kris Kristofferson as The U.S. President, Max Charles as Jack-Jack and, Elton John as the main villain. Premise Big Hero 6 travel to America to join forces with The Incredibles by order of the U.S. President to stop a power hungry mad man from taking Washingtion D.C. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Hiro Harmada, a carefree 16-year-old college student genius who couldn't fit in due to his intelligence. *Baymax is the robot creator for Tadashi. He doesn't speak like Sandman (Sandy) in Rise Of The Guardians film. *Samuel L. Jackson as Wasabi, an African-American student who was a chef and dislikes Fred. *T.J. Miller as Fred, a lab-rat for Tadashi. He didn't attend the same school as anyone in the team and did nothing. *Maya Rudolph as Honey Lemon, a cute blonde girl who was really into chemistry with a secret love of blowing things up and Hiro's steady girlfriend. *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a polar opposite of Honey Lemon, she was sporty and extremely competitive. *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability. *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Bob's wife, who possesses the ability to stretch her body like rubber. *Kris Kristofferson as U.S. President Buck MaClinch, a hero loving Texan president with a secret location for a summit. *Elton John as Flint Torchwould/The Conquer, a British villain bent on the destroying Washington D.C. and takeover the world. *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine/Syndrome/SyndroBot, who has no super powers of his own but used advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities, was later found in the wreckage and placed his brain into a robot. *Max Charles as Jack-Jack Parr, The Parrs' 10 yr. old, third child, who initially showed no powers but eventually reveals himself to have a wide range of abilities as an infant. *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the Parrs' first child in college, who possesses the ability to become invisible and generate an impact resistant force shield. *Spencer Fox as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr/The Dash, the Parrs' second and middle child in high school possessing super-speed. Production Incredibles' director Brad Bird replaced Don Hall and Chris Williams, with the most of the cast of Big Hero 6 reprising role along with The Incredibles cast joining the cast as their characters from the Pixar film along with Max Charles, Kris Kristofferson and, Elton John. Bird stated this film will pick up from the 2014 film when world faces a new threat and two teams join forces to stop it. Category:Sequel Category:Crossover films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Superheroes Category:Epics Category:Adventure Category:Upcoming Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:3D Category:Computer-animated Category:Animation Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:The Incredibles